Before releasing an application to end users, a software developer or designer may test the application to understand how the application will appear and function when executed in an execution environment provided by a target device. Some such software testing may involve exercising the application, using a test system, in a variety of different execution environments provided by a variety of different target devices. That is, a test system may generate input to an application that simulates inputs (e.g., gesture inputs, text inputs, or other inputs) that may be provided by a user. The test system may use actual production devices that are flashed or otherwise loaded with tester-defined software and/or firmware configurations thereby enabling testing of the application across a broad range of devices and device configurations that may be used by different end users.
A test system may output, as test results, screenshots of a graphical user interface (GUI) that an application causes to be displayed on a target device during application testing. The test system may output a set of screenshots for each execution environment in which the application is exercised and each set of screenshots may have a large quantity of images. A software developer or designer may analyze the screenshots across the different sets to identify issues, anomalies, or otherwise understand how the appearance of the GUI may change according to changes in execution environments and/or target devices at which the GUI is displayed. Some software developers or designers may be burdened with the overwhelming task of manually sifting through multiple sets of screenshots to validate an application's design and operation.